Nick Lancey
Name: Nick O’riley Lancey Class: Spartan Gender: Male Nickname: Nickie DoB: September 10th 2535 Age: 22 Height: 6’11 (In armor) Height: 6’9 (Out of armor) Weight: 380 lbs (In armor) Weight: 190 lbs (Out of armor) Generation: Spartan IV (Uses Commando armor) Primary Specialization: Operator USNC Primary: MA5D Assault rifle USNC Secondary: M6C/SOCOM pistol Additional Gear: Combat knife. Suit Colors: Black and White Physical Description Nick has short dark brown hair and a brown right eye. His left eye is a light blue from a birth defect. He is a Caucasian with light colored skin skin. He is decently built and has a scar on his left cheek, a result of a bear attack when going hunting. He has a tattoo of a dragon in the middle of his back. He has a slightly rounded jaw and looks like someone you would see on a wilderness survival TV show. He is normally seen on the ship wearing a black T-shirt with dark blue jeans over his under armor. He is quite tall (thanks to his spartan IV enhancements.) His hair is almost always seen untouched style wise. He is never seen using hair gel and at the most will comb his hair. He has a smile on his face nearly all the time while not in battle or if not a smile a smirk. He has a stubble beard and a moustache to match. His nose is curved inward and has the natural boot like shape. He has a tattoo of an ODST pod with a flaming skull in the middle of it on his left arm next to his shoulder that he got from his rather short days as an ODST. His ears are ever so slightly bigger than most and has detached earlobes. His feet are also quite big even for a spartan. And his Irish accent is definitely dominant in his voice. Personality Nick loves to joke around. He will usually joke to lighten the mood if things seem tense or everyone is feeling down. However if something needs to be taken seriously he will act the way he needs to. He can be protective of those he calls friends but he rarely ever shows this. He tries to get along with as many people as he can. He is nice to those he just meets but he tries to avoid those who he doesn't get along with. He can be competitive sometimes and when he is he will keep count of how many kills he gets during a mission. He can be seen most of the time as joyful and optimistic even in bad situations. He is a bit hard headed if certain topics are brought up. He loves to relax and talk with others around him. He loves music. Almost any kind but he will say violin and piano are his two favorite instruments. He loves his job with the UNSC as he gets to kill those that killed most of his family. However just because he loves his job doesn't mean he trusts them a lot, ESPECIALLY ONI. He however never talks about his distrust as he doesn't want word to get around. He wishes the war had never started but then again, who doesn't. This drives him to fight plus the drive of wanting to avenge his dead father and siblings. He does however love the fact he gets to travel and see so many places. He keeps a journal in his room and rights about the landscapes he sees. He hopes that when or if he retires, that he gets to share what he saw with his mother and possibly even children. He does get defensive when someone makes a joke about his family however and if pushed into an argument will make him quickly hot headed and not be able to think entirely straight so he will lash out at anyone that angers him. And at the current time of being on the UNSC Acheron he is looking to be in a relationship Bio Nick grew up with mainly his mother and two other siblings on Earth. His father was drafted into the UNSC and rarely got to see him. When he was 10 he and his siblings would go hunting with their uncle. He loved to go into the woods as he would see the natural beauty of the world as well as the nice creatures. But the creatures he saw were normally the ones through his rifle’s scope. One day whilst hunting they were attacked by a bear. His Uncle, siblings and himself ran as fast as they could, not wanting to take the chance of missing their shots in their bolt action hunting rifles. He remembers running as fast as his 10 year old legs could carry, flying past trees and bushes. Him, being the slowest of them all, was trapped by the bear against a big redwood tree. His uncle seeing this, turned around and aims at the bear and hesitated since he didn't want to hit his nephew. The bear slashed at him and struck his face with a claw tearing through the skin on his cheek. He was cut deep and his uncle shot the bear and the bear fell over dead. While at the hospital they were told that there wasn't enough medicine to completely numb the pain. He remembers the stitches they used to sew his cut closed. It took a while but the cut healed and left a scar on his right cheek which reminds him of his family and friends, it reminds him of what he is fighting to protect. His siblings were a few years older than him so by the time he was 12 they were already going into the military. But when he heard that his siblings were killed during a covenant attack he gained a hatred for the covenant. That same day he vowed to take out as many of the ugly bastards as he could before he would die. He then set his goal to become an ODST like his father and joined the UNSC. Before this he would always visit the historical landmarks on Earth. He loved hearing the stories of how the battles raged. He was so fascinated by this that he started to research the battles on his own time. This eventually led to him getting into battle strategies and techniques soldiers used on the battlefield. He was set on a course to go into the military but his siblings dying sealed the deal. He then started to look up recent unclassified reports of the battles between humans and the covenant. He paid very close attention to these reports as he tried to see if there was any mention of weak spots in the opposing species. He never really found many weak spots as half of them were from marines and saw that they didn't really like to get close to their enemies. He just collected the knowledge he could and used it. Every other day for two weeks he read the same notes over and over to engrave them into his head. He was becoming very serious about many things and his mother noticed this. So she talked with him to try and calm him a bit. It worked and he didn't talk back as he knew she was only trying to help him plus he knew it wasn't a hard time for just him. He toned down how much he dug into reports and started to hang out with his mother and friends a bit more as he knew that one day he would have to say goodbye to both. Not too long after the horrible news of his siblings he and his mother got another notice that his father was in critical condition after taking shrapnel from an explosion to the chest. Later that day he was informed that his father passed away from blood loss. This just fueled his hatred for the covenant. He soon after started a daily workout routine. He would wake up and walk around the streets. He then went to school and studied hard. He mainly excelled in science and history. After what seemed like an eternity at school he came home and would go to the basement where the bell bars and other equipment was held. After a few years when he turned 18 he went to join the military but didn’t as his mother wanted at least one more year to spend with him. The year passed by quickly and on his 19th birthday he said farewell to his mother and friends then joined the UNSC to begin his course on trying to become an ODST. He spent his time in boot camp and felt it went by rather quickly. But however, after catching wind of spartans, he set the bar even higher to try and become an alien murdering machine. After a few months of a hellish boot camp experience such as drills, obstacle courses and other routines he became a marine. He had only spent a few months as a marine but had made good friends and had quite a few close calls but always pulled through. But he eventually became a ODST after a few years of service as a marine and after leading a suicide mission and not only being successful but also managing to escape. He had heard from his COs that they were looking for volunteers for said suicide mission. Knowing this was a good chance to prove himself he was one of the first people to sign up. During the briefing of the mission he was chosen to lead the squad and was quite surprised by this as he never really thought of himself as a leader but didn't argue with his superior officer. On the suicide mission he was sent with a small detachment of marines to infiltrate a small covenant camp and blow it to smithereens. At night he and his squad silently eliminated sentries which were just a few grunts, jackals and only two elites. They were able to avoid most enemies within the camp. They planted the bomb in the center of the encampment but almost immediately after was spotted by an elite who rose the alarm. They then had to make their way out of the camp. Before it blew up. They tried to run for it but one after one each marine was picked off either by beam rifles, plasma rifles/pistols, and needlers. He and another marine made it to the edge of the camp but knowing the forces would soon follow, his fellow marine told him to run while he tried to hold them off. Nick tried to convince the marine to go with him but the marine was set on holding them back. Eventually Nick gave into the marine's command and ran his ass off. The bomb had just reached its final minute as Nick heard gunfire in the distance. He went up a hill and took cover as he watched the camp explode. He was nearly hit a few times by falling debris such as chunks of metal from buildings or mangled and scratched weapons. After that, he trained and fought his hardest. He was given a promotion after nearly 10 successful drops after becoming an ODST. His skill and willpower was noticed by higher ups and after about a year was given the choice to become a spartan. He quickly accepted the offer and began what he would call his new life but would always remember the one he left behind.